


Doctor Doctor, Gimme the News

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor AU, F/F, Roller Derby AU, everyone is still a mutant, i know nothing about doctors or roller derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura couldn’t help letting out a sigh as she opened the door to her examination room and saw her next patient.</p><p>“Again, Jubi—Miss Lee? Really?</p><p>Jubilee somehow managed to look embarrassed, pained and delighted all at once.</p><p>“Hey! You know my name!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor, Gimme the News

**Author's Note:**

> original tumblr promt: ok this is RIDICULOUS but hear me out: ER doctor laura who constantly has to patch up mutant roller derby player jubilee. (its an all-mutant team. wolverine coaches them.) like every fucking week during her shift and laura's sick of it except she isn't really and jubilee might also exaggerate her injuries to see her. what will happen?? IT IS A MYSTERY.
> 
> I wrote most of this in a moment of clarity as I suffered through a fever so I didn't really get as many background details as I wanted in there (like about the derby team), but I have no patience ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Laura couldn’t help letting out a sigh as she opened the door to her examination room and saw her next patient.

“Again, Ju—Miss Lee? Really?

Jubilee somehow managed to look embarrassed, pained and delighted all at once.

“Hey! You know my name!”

Laura sighed again, trying not to smile. This was Jubilee’s fifth ER visit in less than two months, managing to creatively get varied injuries on her mutant derby team. And as Laura was the only mutant doctor working the day shift, she would invariably end up patching her up. 

Though Laura usually got tired of seeing the same faces over and over, somehow she had actually ended up looking forward to her appointments

“I think it’s my ankle again, Doc.” Jubilee raised her left lower leg and gestured towards the offending joint. She had badly bruised it about two weeks ago, resulting in her last appointment. 

Laura moved a stool over to stand in front of the exam table and began to gently examine the ankle. “How do you think you hurt it this time?” 

Jubilee shifted a bit, seemingly uncomfortable. “Today’s only the third day back to practice—I waited like you said this time—“ and five minutes in, BAM, that bastard is twanging up a storm. Megan almost skated right into me.” She sounded so indignant Laura had to hide a smile again.

“Where you, uh, skating normally or doing some kind of trick?” Laura knew next to nothing about roller derby, despite Jubilee’s best efforts to explain it. 

The skater shook her head, wincing slightly as Laura gently prodded the base of her ankle. “Nothing fancy, just practicing some new drills Logan thought up to help get me back into shape. Which obviously did not exactly help.” She smiled shyly. “You know, it might be a good idea for you to come check out one of our matches! Or at least a pra—“

The doctor, who had been increasingly focused on the examination rather than her patient’s last few sentences stood up slowly, cutting her off. 

“ Miss Lee, I’m sorry but as far as I can tell, your ankle has healed normally. I can’t really discern a reason for the pain you feel. There may be damage to the tivial nerve--” 

Jubilee ‘s eyes widened. “Nerve damage? You think its—oh fuck!” She buried her face in her hands. 

Laura was taken aback. The doctor was not very good with coping with emotional outbursts. She moved closer and awkwardly reached out to pat her patient on the head (she was aiming for the shoulder but Jubilee bent over, elbows on knees, at the last moment). 

The skater’s hair, though spiky looking, was soft. Really soft.

“Um. Are you petting me?”

Laura snatched her hand back like it had been burned. Jubilee had put her hands down and was smiling broadly up at her, the distress from moments ago seemingly forgotten. 

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, Jubilee beaming and Laura frozen with embarrassment. Then, smile wilting as quickly as it had appeared, Jubilee sighed and sat up.

“Laura, doc I mean, I gotta level with you. I’m not, um actually hurt this time.” She kept her eyes glued to her knees, afraid to see the doctor’s face.

Laura just stared.

“I just. Um. I really like you, seeing you when we have an appointment—apart from the pain and stuff—and It had been over two weeks and it’s stupid but I kinda missed you and Logan kept yelling at me to get my head out of the clouds and so. I guess…”

Laura broke off Jubilee’s nervous babbling. “You lied about being hurt, just to see me.”

Jubilee nodded, eyes still downcast.

Laura burst out laughing.

She laughed so hard she had to sit back down on the stool. Now Jubilee stared.

“Does that mean you aren’t mad?” she asked as the doctor seemed to be subsiding.

Laura shook her head and tried to reassure her patient. “ I’m sorry about that, I just—wow.” She couldn’t the last time she had laughed, really laughed, like that. Though come to think of it, she always was fighting down a smile or (smaller) laugh around the skater. 

Now Laura didn’t bother fighting the small smile that crept on her face as she looked at Jubilee, who was still staring back at her with wide eyes.

“I know I should be mad, I know, but…I guess I feel the same way, maybe”.

Jubilee’s eyes somehow got even bigger.

“I find myself looking forward to your appointments—except for the injuries, of course. You’re funny; you have great stories about your team and your friends—

“You paid attention?” Jubilee blurted out, then winced. “Um, sorry, but most of the time you always seem so occupied and, like, professional.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “That’s because I am a professional. And as a professional, I do not date my patient’s.”

Jubilee looked down again. “Oh”, she said in a tiny voice.

Laura quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. “And by that, Miss Lee, I mean that should probably find a new doctor, if you do want to date.”

Jubilee perked up again, squeezing Laura’s hand. “Oh! Um, yeah, I can do that! My coach knows some guy’s, it’ll just be a bit longer bus ride but yeah!”

Something occurred to Laura and she let go of Jubilee’s hand. Had she misread the situation?

“Wait, you do want to date, right? I mean I made an assumption, you didn’t explicitly say you liked me in a non-platonic way, and I’m sorry if I—“

Jubilee cut her off by leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. She beamed at the doctor.

“Yes. Duh, I want to go out with you!”


End file.
